Hidden
by daydreamer333
Summary: Macy and Wes are officially a couple. But when something terrible happens to Macy, their bond is broken. Will Macy be able to tell Wes what really happened? Or will she lose the most important truth question of all? please give it a chance and REVIEEW!


**Hey guys! Not the first time on Fanfiction, but I made another account for this...because I felt like it. First fic for The Truth About Forever. REVIEW PLEASE! Flames are allowed, but not too harsh please! haha. Anyway, ENJOY and REVIEW!**

The room was filled noise, chatter boucing around like ping pong balls. I walked swiftly through the closely packed tables, setting down appetizers and avoiding the gobblers. Out of the corner of my eye, I could make out Wes, Kristy, Bert and Monica rushing around too, their lips held tight together in a forced smile.

I sighed. It had been another chaotic job with the Wish crew, complete with three spills, one collision, and a lack of garlic bread.

An angry shout caused me to turn my head, startled. My gaze focused on Kristy, who was bright red, her lips a thin line. I watched in dismay as I watched her stomp hard on a guys foot, causing him to howl in pain. It didn't make the situation any better that she was wearing stiletto heels. I sighed in agitation as I watched her storm away into the kitchen.

I bent down, allowing one more person to grab a piece of bread, then followed Kristy back into the kitchen, Bert, Wes, and Monica following closely behind.

"What," I demanded as soon as I stepped in, "is the problem?"

Kristy sighed loudly, her face still red. "The problem," she snapped right back, "Is that the fifty year old guy in there just felt me up, and demanded that we 'go somewhere private.' Like, did the fucken asshole really think I'd agree to that?"

Monica rolled her eyes and muttered," Donneven."

Kristy glared at her, although the burning color had begun to fade from her cheeks.

Delia sighed in exasperation, throwing a look at the ceiling in a _why me?_ expression. "Couldn't you just have walked away calmly and profesionally?" she asked wearily.

"I would have, if the old geezer hadn't been holding on to my ass," Kristy protested, tossing her hair over her shoulder, which was held up in a pink hairclip.

"That's what you get for dressing like that," Bert teased, as Kristy smacked him in the head with her serving tray.

Her outfit really wasn't that bad. It was just...Kristy. She was wearing a pink, sparkly tank top with a tight, black leather jacket over it. She wore a dark jean miniskirt that fit her well, and black boots with spike heels that strectched all the way up to her knees.

Wes just sighed and began packing up the supplies, totally nonchalant. I turned away from Kristy with a smile and a shake of the head, and began to follow Wes's example.

Wes and I walked out to the Wish van, carrying crates of supplies and extra food. We trodded down the gravel driveway, the setting sun casting a golden glow on the path before us.

"That," I said as I hauled a crate onto the back of the van, "was bad."

"Yeah, no kidding," Wes agreed, his dark hair shining in the light. Inside, I could make out the Wish crew walking around, packing up the supplies through the clear glass walls of the house.

"I guess we should go help them," I suggested, turning to walk back into the house.

Wes grabbed my wrist gently, pulling me back. "They're fine," he promised, folding his fingers over mine.

My heart was beating so fast, I was sure he could hear it. Slowly, Wes bent his head down, his warm lips soft on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing myself against his body, molding myself into the shape of him. His lips pushed mine open, our teeth clicking together. After a while, we pulled away, but we were still holding hands.

"Why hellooo," Kristy grinned, Delia and Monica following behind her, carrying the remaining supplies. "I see you two are still sa-wooning over each other."

I blushed, but Wes just smiled and rolled his eyes. Kristy winked at me and opened the back of the Bert Mobile. "You guys coming?" she asked, obviously recovered from the incident inside. "There's a party in the Arbors, and I'm meeting up with Baxter. We could double."

"We'll meet you there," Wes promised, winding his arm around my waist.

"Sounds good," Kristy smiled at us once more as she hoisted herself and then Monica up into the ambulance.

"Will you guys hurry up?" Bert complained from the driver's seat. "The night is just ticking away! Ticking!"

"Oh shut up Bert, we're coming," Kristy sighed, rolling her eyes. "You really have to stop being so serious about everything."

"I have to be! If I'm not serious about life, it will all just slip away, and I won't have anything enjoyable to think about when the end of the world comes!"

"Oh for Christs sake, would you listen to yourself?" Kristy snapped as she slammed the doors shut. I could still hear the faint bickering until they reached the end of the driveway.

Wes and I just stood there, hand in hand, watching the golden sun sink beneath the trees. As night swallowed the light whole, all I could think about was how lucky I was to have taken the chance with Wes, done something on impulse.

I didn't know it then, but my happiness wouldn't last. Because even when someone gives you wings to fly, they can't help it if you crash land.


End file.
